Monster High Meets Ever After High
by Lauren Jur
Summary: A team of ghouls go searching for C.A. Cupid because Draculaura has a huge love problem: Clawd put meat in the stew he made her! Monster High Characters: Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, and Rochelle Goyle. Ever After High Characters: C.A. Cupid, Apple White, Headmaster Grimm, and Raven Queen.


Monster High Meets Ever After High

By: Lauren

Chapter 1: Introduction

You probably know the franchises off the top of your head now so I only need to tell you what characters I'm using. For Monster High: Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, and Rochelle Goyle. As you might know, Mattel moved C.A. Cupid to their Ever After High franchise since she resembles a myth and not really a monster. She still keeps her fascination in love. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel because she believes that destiny gets in the flow of love. I know you've been die-ing to see a crossover on screen but in case Mattel doesn't do that, I proudly present to you, "Monster High Meets Ever After High".

Chapter 2: Lurking For Love Solvers

Recently Clawd made a stew for Draculaura and was so happy for her boyfriend and died to try it at lunch. Draculaura then went to sit with Clawdeen, Frankie, Venus, Robecca, and Rochelle. Rochelle was quite curious. "What is in that, mon ami?" she asked. Draculaura opened her pink and black lunchbox and got out the stew. "Isn't that just romantic that Clawd has made this fangtastic stew just for me?" she asked. "My brother didn't even tell me what he was doin' just that it was fur you." Clawdeen replied. Someone walked by and dropped their milk carton. The monster picked it up and almost put it in the trash. "Be sure to recycle that" Venus said. She came back to the table. "Sorry 'bout that. Now, fill me in!" Venus said. As Venus sat down, Draculaura began to eat the stew. Then she stopped. "What...is...that!?" she screamed. Robecca took a look. "It looks like meat but I know you can't have it so I bet it's tofurky." she replied.

Chapter 3: The Hunt For C.A. Cupid

"I need C.A. Cupid! I sure wish she was here still!" Draculaura said. "There's a portal!" Frankie yelled. "What you gettin' so worked up 'bout?" Robecca said, "Maybe it'll lead us to the school!" "It ain't a doubt." Clawdeen said. The ghouls fell through. "Something tells me that this place is a dump!" someone said behind them. They looked back and saw Cleo. "Yeah, it sure is weird" Frankie replied. "The headmaster's office is this way!" Rochelle said. Every ghoul ran in that direction. "Excuse me, but do you know where C.A. Cupid is?" Venus said. The headmaster looked at them thinking, _What fairytale are they? _But he said, "C.A. Cupid? I believe she's in Hexonomics now." Headmaster Grimm said. "Excuse me, but what's the room #?" Frankie asked. "407" Grimm replied. The ghouls ran to the classroom.

Chapter 4: We Found Her!

They managed to open the door. When the ghouls entered, every student glanced at them. Venus, Draculaura, Rochelle, Robecca, Frankie, and Clawdeen awkwardly waved. Cleo waved and looked at them. "One of those ghouls looks exquisite!" she squealed, quietly. Eventually it was loud enough that everyone turned to Cleo. Draculaura said, "Where's C.A. Cupid?" C.A. heard her name and got up. "I have no idea who you are." C.A. Cupid said. "Remember? You're the ghoul who solved the love problems of monsters at Monster High." said Draculaura. "Honestly, what fairytale is Monster High? Or what myth?" Cupid asked. "Do you know anything?" Draculaura asked. "Are you the daughter of the Elves in 'The Elves adn the Shoemaker'?"

Chapter 5: An Explanation To Die For

"No." Draculaura replied, "i'm the daughter of Dracula. But the important thing is that we need you at MH!" "Who are you?" C.A. Cupid asked. "It's no use" Venus told her, "Let's go back to MH." Cupid ran after them. "NO! I have a question!" she said. "It better be good." Cleo said. Venus nudged Cleo de Nile. "Stop being so full of yourself! It's not only you in the world and what you said is rude so be polite!" Venus snapped. Cleo looked at Venus. "It's alright." Robecca said, "She's a Venus Flytrap plant after all and those can get really snappy." Everyone smiled. "Now, what is your question,moi ami?" Rochelle asked. "I wanted to say, how do you guys know me? I've never been a monster. I am a myth." Cupid said. "It's a long story" Draculaura said. " I totally adore long stories! Lay it on me!" Cupid said. "Alright." Draculaura said. "You started out here, at Monster High." Frankie explaiend, "you probably don't remember us." "I don't understand. I've never been a monster." Cupid replied. "That's why Mattel brought you at-" "Ever After High" Cupid said. "Yes, that's why Mattel brtought your character into their Ever After High franchise." Frankie continued. "I really liked it how you guys came here to visit though you are complete strangers to me. I want you to meet someone. Or at least my best friends forever after!" C.A. Cupid exclaimed.

Chapter 6: A Clawesome (or should I say Hexcellent) Friendship

"I know I'm a Rebel but I have some Royal friends." C.A. Cupid said. "C.A. Cupid, sit down now!" the teacher demanded. C.A. Cupid just showed the ghouls her friends. "This is Raven Queen." she said. Raven looked at Cupid when she heard her name. The ghouls waved. "What are your names?"she asked. "All we can say is that we are from Monster High, another whole franchise which takes place in a different world. The thing we have in common is that C.A. Cupid-at least we did." "Are you planning to take her back because that would ruin the franchise?" Raven Queen said. "No, we'll leave her right where she belongs. We can deal with love problems ourselves, can't we ghouls?" Frankie said. They all nodded. "Before you go, I want you to meet Apple Whtie as well!" C.A. Cupid said. Everybody waved. "Oh, and see ya!" the three called as the ghouls ran out of the classroom.

Chapter 7: Return to Normal

The ghouls found the portal and fell out into Monster High. "Where were you?" Headmistress Bloodgood said. "Let's jsut say we were at a school activity." Draculaura said with a flash of her fangs. All of the ghouls: Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Robecca, Venus, and Rochelle ran to their next periods. From that day on it was a happily ever after or should I say just an awesome day?

Happily ever after,

THE END!


End file.
